Truth or Dare
by Adnap Nottap
Summary: *H/G chapter added as of 2/11/02* R/H. Everyone is at the Burrow for summer, everyone including Angelina and don't think it's a normal stupid sappy truth or dare fic. I promise it's good!! PG for one little word in the 4th ch. Please R+R!! Thanks!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Another one of those Truth or Dare fics but I assure you that this one won't be as stupid as the other ones where they dare them to kiss and then they suddenly fall in love. Mine is a tad bit more serious than that. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my other story "In Which Hermione Finds That Flying Isn't That Bad". Last time I checked, I had forty-one reviews for that!! It's amazing really!! That's the most I've ever gotten and I'm honored. I just wanted to ask someone this. Did any of you know Rita meant honest? Doesn't sound like Skeeter, does it? Well, I hope you like my story and I hope you review. Thanks again to everyone who reads my fics. I'm happy that they are loved.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to JKR. If it did, do you think I'd bother writing fan fiction when I could write the real thing?! Besides, I'd be rich and I'm not so don't sue me. I'm sure that you wont get much out of it.

Setting: 5th year. A very hot summer day at the Burrow. 

Summary: Ok, you have the Burrow, a game of truth or dare, some truth potion and a very hot extremely boring day during summer. Throw Fred and George in and what do you get? Well, you get this very strange story of course! Hope you like…

Characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina (just pretend she's visiting ok?!).

Parings: H/G, R/Hr, F/A but not the real focus of the story.

Chapter 1

Forced Confession

It was a normal day at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione were sulking after another fight involving a certain eighteen-year-old star Quidditch player, Fred was laughing with Angelina (who came to visit them over the summer), George was being his usual odd self, and Ginny was sitting near Hermione, trying to calm her down. Harry watched everything contently with amusement on his face.

It was the first time he had truly felt happy since the beginning of the third task. Harry shuddered slightly and put the thought out of his mind. Ron still looked peeved. His face was red from yelling at Hermione and his arms were crossed over his chest in annoyance. Harry decided that he should at least calm Ron down so that he wouldn't have to listen to his two best friends bicker over the dinner table. He came and sat next to Ron on the couch quietly, trying desperately not to laugh at his expression. It was very childish, nothing like one that a fifteen-year-old boy should have. They sat in silence for a while until Ron finally sighed loudly and looked over at Harry.

"Hi Harry." His tone was less than pleasant. 

"What's up?" Harry asked, trying hard to keep his smile in check. He wished that Ron would wake up and realize what he felt about Hermione. It was very obvious, especially when they fought about Victor. It was even beginning to annoy Harry. 

"Nothing. I'm just sitting here, thinking about stupid Vicky and stupid Bulgaria." Ron sighed and stayed quiet for a moment. "Why does she like that ugly git?"

"Ron, weren't you the one who was thrilled to see him the first time he came to Hogwarts?" Harry reminded.

"Yes but," he tried create a comeback, "well, that was before he started dating one of my best friends!" He didn't keep his voice down and it was obvious that Hermione had heard because she began glaring at Ron from across the room. Ginny looked quickly behind her, shook her head sadly at them, and dragged Hermione up to her room.

"I think you made her even more angry. Don't you just want to talk to her about this? Civilly." Harry added as an afterthought.

"I tried to talk to her about it _civilly_." Ron began, knowing full well that he hadn't. "Oh fine so I wasn't that great at staying cool and collected but that is the best I can do for this situation. Can you think of anything better?"

Harry switched his tactics. "Ron, don't tell me the answer right away, think about this. Why are you _really_ mad about Hermione's so-called relationship with Victor?" 

Ron stared, open mouthed at his friend. "What do you mea-"

"I told you to think about it first." Harry replied. Ron sat, glaring at Harry, obviously not caring about the real reason why he hated Victor. Harry let Ron think for a minute and then said, "Well? What have you come up with?"

"Nothing, besides the fact that what he's doing shouldn't be considered legal under English laws." Ron replied sternly.

"Oh come on Ron! Even I can see it." Harry said. Fred, George, and Angelina looked up from what they were doing and, smiling, began to walk toward the couch.

"Great job Harry. Now I'll be bugged by four people instead of one." Ron complained as they came to crowd around the couch. 

"So…" George started slowly. "Are you talking about Ickle Roniekin's girlfriend again?"

"Yes we are talking about Hermione and no she's not my girlfriend." Ron replied stubbornly, though his ears had already started to turn red.

"Yeah sure. Why've your ears began to glow like coals then?" Fred retorted, purposely trying to get on Ron's nerves. Angelina let go of Fred's hand, which she had been holding for what seemed like the whole day, and sat on the side of Ron that Harry didn't occupy.

"You know there isn't anything wrong with having a crush on Hermione." She told him kindly. 

"What, I do not, you think I having a, a crush on Hermione?" Ron sputtered in surprise. "What are you talking about? I do not fancy Hermione one bit!"

"Just keep telling yourself that Ron." George mocked.

"Shut it George!" Ron shouted, now very angry and confused. Did it look like he liked Hermione in that way? He couldn't. He was her best friend. That would ruin everything. He sighed and put his head in his hands. Angelina smiled and put her hand on his back.

"You've realized I'm right I suppose?" She asked. He groaned and didn't say anything.

"Ron, Angelina's right. It's rather obvious." Harry told him.

"Obvious?!" Ron exclaimed, putting his now extremely red face up. "How can it be obvious? There isn't anything to be obvious about. I in now way, shape, or form like…" He stopped and sunk into his chair, thinking. He had a rather peculiar expression on his face. His forehead was wrinkled in thought. After a minute of sitting there in silence his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened. Angelina laughed as he sat taller and started to stare at her.

"You've figured it out now?" She asked, a sly grin on her face.

"I'm confused." Was his brainy reply.

"Don't worry. That happens a lot with girls." Fred assured him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Wonderful, but I'm still confused." Ron retorted.

"I'll make tea, this could take a while." Harry joked. Ron punched him lightly in the arm before he stood up and headed for the kitchen. Fred sat in Harry's empty spot and George stood behind the couch.

George grinned at Ron and began to talk. "So little brother, what are you confused about Ron? You seemed to have seen that we are right about your love interest. What would you like to know?" 

Ron glared at him but decided not to waist his breath explaining that he definitely didn't like Hermione. "I just don't understand, well, I don't get how you came up to your conclusion." Ron said, choosing his words carefully. 

"Stop messing around and admit that you like her. We are going around in circles and if you want to act, you'll have to do it soon. You can't expect her to wait forever." Fred said simply.

"If I want to act?! You want me to _tell_ her that I like her?" Ron's asked in an astonished voice but then he groaned, realizing what he said and covered his face with his hands.

"I thought that would get it out of you." 

"I was saying that hypothetically." Ron mumbled through his hands.

"Sure, deny however much you want. So, are you still confused?"

"Yes of course I'm confused!" Ron replied, rubbing his head.

"I'll try to help." Angelina told him, patting his back. "You have been Hermione's best friend for five years. You know her better than anyone else does, except for maybe Harry. You trust each other. Why wouldn't you like her? Why do you think you two are always bickering?" Ron didn't respond. "You see? There isn't anything wrong with what you feel. It's ok to like her more than a friend." Ron groaned, and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Ah…" George said knowingly to his twin, "He's getting those feeling, aren't you Ron?"

Ron took a quick angry glance up and replied coldly, "I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. For me, it happens when I talk to Angelina here." Fred told him. 

"Aww thanks." Angelina smiled brightly. 

Fred continued, "The only difference between you and I, is the fact that Angelina _knows_ I like her and Hermione doesn't know you _do_." Ron still either didn't understand or didn't admit to understanding what they were talking about. George sighed and came to sit on the table in front of the couch.

"Tell me what made you hold your stomach like that. Feeling a bit sick?" George asked, a grin on his face.

"Do you get lightheaded when you think about her?" Fred asked in turn.

"Does your heart beat faster?"

"Does thinking about her make you happy?"

Ron interrupted the twins. "Is it supposed to feel like you'll throw up?" He asked, certainly looking pale and sick now. The twins sported identical triumphant grins while Angelina tried hard not to laugh. Harry came back with the tea.

"Here you are. I've missed a lot haven't I?" He asked as he approached the couch, looking from the twins to Ron to Angelina.

"You've only missed Ron realizing that he's in love with Hermione." Angelina joked.

"I am not in love with her!" Ron shouted and then looked up at the stairwell quickly, suddenly turning very red.

"Ok, I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean it like that." Angelina reassured him. "I was only teasing you. You three take your cups into the kitchen and drink in there. I'd like to talk to Ron alone if I could."

Harry sighed, "I'll miss more but you can fill me in later right Ron?" He smiled at Ron. He didn't receive a smile back. "Oh all right. See you then." He took one of the steaming cups of tea off of the tray he had brought and left the room. Shortly followed by Fred and George.

"Just remember that feeling Ron."

"Like butterflies in your stomach."

"That's the indicator."

"And if you-"

"Will you two please go? I did say alone didn't I?" The twins looked sulkily back at Angelina but then cracked when she rolled her eyes at them. They left and Ron sad quietly on the couch, completely confused and waiting for Angelina to speak first.

"They are right you know, about that feeling in you stomach. I'm not sure if that's what you felt but…" she stopped, "why don't you tell me what it was." Ron bit his lip, still looking pale, and looked at Angelina nervously. "I promise I won't laugh at you."

He nodded and tried to explain what it was. "I guess the twins were right. I feel so corny trying to explain this. I guess it is sort of like feeling sick but,"

"But it's a good feeling too." Angelina finished for him.

"Uh, yeah."

"I thought so. Anything else?"

"Actually, yes. I think they were right about everything. I mean, all the things they said," He blushed and made himself continue, "like being lightheaded and," he coughed nervously, "your, um, your heart beating faster."

Angelina smiled and bit her lip. "Well, that is what it's supposed to feel like. You'll get used to it. Now, what are you confused about?"

He thought for a second before saying, "Why Hermione though? Out of all the girls everywhere, I had to uh, you know," he groaned and turned red. He just couldn't bring himself to say, out loud at least, that he fancied Hermione.

"You wouldn't think so would you? With all the bickering you two do you wouldn't think you could stand each other let alone-"

"No, no! Don't say it." Ron interrupted her. 

"Ok I won't. You know, the whole Gryffindor house has been waiting for you to come to your senses Ron. Hermione too. I guess I'll have to work on her if she hasn't realized it." Angelina told him kindly.

"What?" Ron was in shock. After all, he had just realized that he liked his best friend and _now_ he was hearing that all of the Gryffindors knew already. Was he really that obvious?

"They all saw how you acted at the Yule Ball. Why do you think you got so angry at Hermione for going with Krum?" Ron was about to reply when his voice caught in his throat and Harry's question resurfaced. 

"I, you think I was jealous? I really was wasn't I?" He asked more to himself. "It's too bloody bad that I didn't realize this before the ball! Then stupid Vick," He caught himself, "Victor wouldn't have been able to take her."

"Oh you're so cute sometimes Ron." Angelina smiled brightly at him. "You remind me so much of Fred it's just darling!"

"Is that a compliment?" Ron asked carefully. Angelina laughed and gave Ron a hug.

"Yes that's a compliment. We have to do something to get you two together. You are just so sweet. You would make the cutest couple!" Ron looked as if he was going to be sick again. 

"I don't think that's going to happen. Do you Angelina? What I mean is...it's not as if Hermione likes me. She has Victor after all. He's a star and he's rich, and she certainly seems to think better of him." He felt down right depressed now.

"Ron, don't be silly. She doesn't like him like that. I'm sure he's only a good friend. You have known her for five years. You should know that she doesn't care about money and fame. She becomes friends with people that she has fun with." Ron didn't look convinced. 

"She likes you just as much as you like her! I've seen it!" Angelina insisted. "She is even more embarrassed about it than you are. She probably thinks that she's too smart to get caught up in all of this. She only went with Victor because he asked her. I was in the common room when the ball ended. I heard your fight. It was obvious that she wanted you to take her but she was too worried you wouldn't want to go and she wasn't about to tell you that she liked you. 

"Sorry Ron, I have to say this. You _were_ a bit of a jerk then. I've felt the same way Hermione has sometimes. When you went around looking for the prettiest person you could find, and didn't think of asking her, well, I'm sure that hurt. I doubt that she thinks of herself as pretty. She's Hermione Granger, she isn't supposed to care if she is pretty or anything like that. The only things she is meant to care about are her grades. She surprised herself when she started caring about other things. I bet she thinks that she's turning into Parvati or Lavender."

Ron resumed biting his lip and he looked away from Angelina guiltily. "You're right you know." He said, shaking his head sadly. "I probably made her feel terrible. I mean, I didn't even realize that she wasn't just one of the guys until last year." He rested his head on his knees in disgrace. After a moment, he continued. "I should be telling _her_ this shouldn't I?"

"Do you want to?" Angelina asked with excitement. 

Ron thought for a minute. "On second thought, no. I don't think so."

"Oh you should do it. She'd be so happy. I'm sure of it. I bet she is dying to hear this. You wouldn't be disappointed."

"Yes, well, I want to but I just don't think I'm ready to tell her, yet, but I will be ready sometime." Fred, George, and Harry came back in.

"We can't stand it anymore. We needed to come back." George replied.

"I'm bored. Can we do something?" Fred complained. 

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"Actually," Ron put in. "I think I'd like to do something that would take my mind off of, um, other things."

"Like Hermione."

"Shut it Fred. So, what do we want to do? I think we should play some sort of game. I'm sure that would help."

"Truth or dare!" Fred, George, and Angelina said at the same time. Harry and Ron looked up at them, a bit scared.

"You two are having a bad effect on Angelina." Harry said.

"Nah, she's always been like that." George replied.

Fred smiled, coming to kneel next to the couch and wrapping his arm around Angelina. "That's my girlfriend all right." Angelina laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"So, what is truth or dare? What do you have to do?" Ron asked.

"We'll explain it when the girls get down here. I think Hermione might already know how to play but I'm sure Gin doesn't." 

"We're hoping Gin doesn't." George corrected Fred. "Angelina, would you mind getting them for us?"

"Of course not. See you four in a few minutes." And with that, she left, not knowing that she was about to interrupt a very important conversation.

A/N: Onto the next chapter!


	2. A Semi-Reassuring Talk

A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter. This one is mainly in Hermione's POV. This is the conversation that Ginny and Hermione are having when everyone else is bugging Ron. I hope you like it and please remember to review. I hope you don't flame!! Oh I also just noticed that I've been spelling Viktor wrong. It was supposed to be with a 'k' so they will be fixed in this chapter but the ones in the first chapter can't be changed now. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters are certainly not mine. If they were, I'd be a happier person…hehe. I have done so many disclaimers…shouldn't you know by now!! It belongs to J.K.R.!!

Setting: Ginny's room.

Summary: Ginny tries comfort Hermione….

Characters: Ginny, Hermione, and Angelina (she's in this story a lot isn't she?)

Pairings: Same as last chapter.

Chapter 2

A Semi-Reassuring Talk

(A/N: Remember, this is Hermione's POV. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get confused)

Yes, we got in a fight, again. I suppose it shouldn't have surprised me. It is Ron after all. He can be so thick sometimes though. He brought up Viktor, again. He just can't let me go about that can he? I didn't even go to Bulgaria! How could I have when I am sitting right here in his house? Does he really think my parents, my very protective parents, would allow me to fly hundreds of miles away to visit an eighteen-year-old boy that I don't even really know all that well? I guess in Ron's mind they would let me.

They knew all about You- oh that is so stupid, they knew all about Voldemort coming back. I had to tell them. I couldn't just keep it from them. They were very worried, which was to be expected, and they weren't about to let me go so far away for the summer with out them there. They did let me go to Ron's, but I don't know why I didn't just stay with them. I've been here two weeks and it's just been terrible. We can't go through one day with out breaking into another row. At least I have Ginny to talk to. I don't know what I would do if I didn't.

We were still in the living room and Ron was glaring at the ceiling. As if the fight was the ceilings fault! I watched as Harry went to sit near him and I sniffed angrily at them. At least Harry could try to talk some sense into Ron. He is always good at trying to do that.

"Hermione," Ginny looked at me carefully. "I'm sorry my brother's such a git. You really shouldn't care what he thinks." I looked at Ginny guiltily. I never told her that I liked Ron. How could I tell her? She was his sister. It wasn't that I didn't trust her. I know she won't tell, but I feel dim just thinking about having 'feelings' for anyone let alone her stubborn redheaded brother.

I had to respond, Ginny was waiting for a reply. "I know I shouldn't but I do and it's a problem. I guess it's because he's my best friend." I lied.

"I can understand that. Try to forget it. I'm sure he'll get over it sometime."

"Yes. I hope." 

We sat in silence for a few minutes and Ginny was about to begin talking again, when we heard Ron shout, "…that was before he started dating one of my best friends!" I looked over Ginny's shoulder at him. It was obvious that Harry wasn't having much affect on him. I glared at them. I was too angry to care about anything except for the fact that he was the stupidest git in the world. Ginny turned and shook her head at them, and, taking my hand, dragged me to her room so we could talk undisturbed.

When we got there, I collapsed onto the bed. I just want this to be over with. Why do I have to act like this with my best friend? I never feel like this with Harry! We never ever fight. I'm really confused about this. I suppose it would make sense if Ron liked me. If he did, I could just say that we fight because he was jealous of other guys talking to me but since he doesn't like me, he must have some other reason why and that was why I am in complete confusion. I didn't move for several minutes before Ginny, who was sitting next to me on the bed now, patted my leg comfortingly and asked what was wrong.

I tried not to glare it her. How could she not know what was wrong?

"What I meant," She began, "was that I don't think you care because he's your best friend." 

"What are you getting at?" I asked, sitting up on the bed and now glaring at her with out trying to stop myself.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I have to say that, well, you just look like…" She couldn't bring herself to tell me what she was about to say.

"Ginny, if you must know," my throat tightened and I found that I couldn't go on. I took a deep breath. Ginny would understand. She liked Harry after all. I don't think she would care if it were her brother or just some other person. She's very understanding. I could trust her. I kept telling myself this, hoping it would work and make it easier for me to talk to her. "Ginny, I think I, well I know that I…" I still couldn't do it. I fell back on the bed again and covered my face in shame.

"Are you trying to say that you like my brother because if that's all, I already knew," Ginny interrupted my stuttering. I instantly stiffened and Ginny began to laugh. "Hermione, I'm his sister and I'm your friend. Did you really expect me not to notice that you fancied him in the tiniest bit?" I sat up, staring at Ginny.

"I thought you would be mad or think it was weird or _something_!" I replied.

"Oh it's not that weird. It's a good thing you like him too. He'd probably go into depression if you didn't. You should see, he writes letters to you and puts them in this little box and yet he swears that he doesn't like you." I laughed, feeling better but still very skeptical about Ron. It is only Ron. He isn't the romantic type. 

"I doubt that he likes me. Are you sure those weren't just letters that he needed to send?" I asked, though I doubted this theory.

"Hermione, for someone so smart, you really can act pretty dense sometimes. Obviously, those weren't just to send sometime later. I doubt that he would want to send you a letter that starts, 'Dearest Hermione'." Ginny giggled and I sat, stunned. Had he really wrote that? A shiver ran up my spine and I fell silent.

"That's all well and good but if he does like me, he'll never say it. Are you even absolutely positively sure that he likes me?" I asked again. I was feeling repetitive but I couldn't just accept that he had any feelings for me stronger than friendship. Have you ever had a 'crush' on someone? Well, if you have, you will understand where I am coming from. You always have to be skeptical and expect the worst so that if it doesn't work out, you won't get hurt. Now I know that isn't necessarily true. I would still be depressed if he didn't like me but I tell myself that I won't be and it seems to work, for a while. 

Ginny's sigh brought me back to reality. "Hermione, trust me. He likes you."

"You're sure."

"Hermione! Don't be so worried. You should talk to _him_ if you want to make sure. I mean, don't expect him to admit it but don't be concerned about it. Let's go back down. Harry's probably calmed him down. He'll be feeling guilty pretty soon."

"But he won't say sorry." I commented bitterly.

"Hermione, you may like him but he is still Ron. I doubt we can ever expect him to say sorry to someone, especially you. He hates being wrong and even if he does feel guilty, he'd rather feel that for a zillion years than admit you were right."

"Well, that's true, but I don't feel like going down right now. I have things to read and I still have plenty of work to do and-"

"Sure. I'm taking you down whether you," Ginny was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." She called and the door opened. I hoped desperately that it wasn't Ron.

It wasn't. It was Angelina.

"Hi Angelina. What's up?" Ginny asked. Angelina was smiling brightly.

"You two have to come down and play a game with us. The boys are bored and they won't do anything unless you two join in."

"What game is it?" Ginny looked interested.

"Oh, you'll see if you come down." Angelina told us mysteriously.

"Okay, I'll join in. You coming Hermione?"

"No, I don't really want to. I do have quite a lot of work to do." I lied. I didn't even want to face Ron. He may enjoy having me around when it's time to do homework but that doesn't mean he likes me. I'm not his type. He seems to go for the devastatingly beautiful ones like Fleur and I'm certainly not one of those. Besides, I was too tired of fighting to have another argument.

"Please come Hermione." Angelina asked.

"No, it's ok really. I'm sure no one will miss me. Whatever game it is, you can play it with out me. I'll be down for dinner. See you." I said, trying to wave at them cheerfully as they nodded and left. 

~*~*~ No longer in Hermione's POV~*~*~

Ginny and Angelina walked silently for a few seconds before Angelina asked, "Ginny, do you know how Hermione feels about Ron?" Ginny looked up at her. She had never known Angelina very well. She was four years older than Ginny after all. "I'm sorry, if you can't tell me, I understand. I'm pretty sure I know the answer. I just wanted to be positive. I've gotten Ron's hopes up pretty high." She smiled and continued walking down the steps. 

"Wait, did he admit it?" Ginny asked, rushing to catch up with Angelina. All Angelina did was nod slightly but her smile grew larger. "That's great!" Ginny said happily.

"Just don't say anything. I'm pretty sure you knew before but he'll never trust me again if he knew I told you." It was Ginny's turn to nod silently. They got to the bottom of the stairs where four boys waited.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked suddenly, trying, and failing, to act casual about it.

"She's refused to come down. Say's she has plenty of work to do. She doesn't even have enough time to spend with her friends." Ginny reported.

"That's not true. She told me she finished all of her summer work during the two weeks when she was still at her house." Harry told them in a confused voice.

"Obviously. We knew that but we couldn't force her to come." Angelina said sadly.

"This won't be fun anymore. The whole reason we wanted to play truth or dare was for, ouch!" George stopped as Fred smacked his arm.

"The whole reason we wanted to play was to introduce the game to Ronnie." He said, then he whispered something like "He won't play if you say that," to George who rubbed his arm gingerly and nodded.

"I volunteer to convince her to come down." Ron put in. Everyone turned to look at him and he shrank back. "What?! Is there something wrong with all of you?" He shouted, feeling his ears turn red.

"No, nothings wrong. If you think you can make her come down, go ahead. She's not in a good mood though and you will have to be willing to improve it not make it worse." Ginny told him.

"Yeah, yeah ok. I've got it." He headed for the stairs and when he heard everyone following him, he stopped and turned back around. "Don't even try to listen at the door. I'm not about to confess my undying love for her so get away!" The others looked very taken aback and they returned to their respective seats, looking a bit sulky, as he ran up the steps two at a time.

When he actually reached Ginny's room, he didn't feel so confident, even if he _was_ only going to tell her that they wanted to play a game. He sucked up his courage, hoping that she wouldn't begin to yell, and knocked on the door.

A/N: So?? It wasn't that great of a cliffhanger but oh well. The next chapter is really short. I hope you like it so far. Please review!!! Bye and thanks!!


	3. Accepted Apologies

A/N: Wow, this is getting pretty long isn't it?! Ok, so, it's not that long but I haven't even gotten to the game and I'm on the third chapter already. This chapter should be pretty short. I hope you like it. I guess it isn't very important to the story but hey, it's cute. At least give me credit for that!! Please review!! I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Btw, the title isn't very good because there is only one apology and it isn't a very apologetic apology. You'll see…it was the only thing I could think of!!

Disclaimer: I'm sick of doing these, just look at the other chapter. It's the same!! And please don't sue me!

Setting: Ginny's room again and a bit of Ron's living room.

Summary: Ron comes to tell Hermione that he wants her to play truth or dare with them. He has no clue what the game is about and he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Hermione's skeptical (isn't she always??) and he tries something different.

Characters: Ron and Hermione mostly. Other characters come later.

Pairings: See first chapter…they should be obvious anyway.

Chapter 3

Accepted Apologies

"Who is it?" Ron heard Hermione call from inside. Ron didn't answer, knowing she wouldn't let him in if he did. He slowly opened the door to find Hermione lying on the extra bed that had been brought in, reading. Ron kept his smile in check. He didn't want to act like a fool and give himself away yet. Hermione looked up and, seeing Ron, frowned at him.

"I never said you could come in." She told him stubbornly, sitting up and closing her book.

"I know. You wouldn't have let me come in if I had." Ron told her, sitting on a chair nearby.

"You deserve that type of treatment. I don't feel like talking to you if it will involve me getting into another fight. I'm sick of arguing with you." Hermione looked away and didn't look back until Ron said something that shocked her.

"I know I would have deserved it and I'm sorry I make you so angry all the time." Hermione just stared.

"What?" She couldn't believe that he was apologizing.

"You're right. I'm wrong. The point is, I'm bored and I will not play a muggle game with out my best friend, there to make a fool out of herself along with me." Ron told her sternly, though he had a smile on his face. Hermione smiled in spite of the fact that she was still angry with him.

"Which game is it?" She asked.

"I won't tell you unless you promise you will play it with us. I'm not even sure how to play anyway because I've never even heard of it but I'm sure you'll know what it is. So, what's your choice? Are you coming or are you going to sit up here in this room all day reading your life away?"

"Very funny Ron."

"Well, answer. Which one is it?" Ron pestered again.

Hermione got an idea and she gave Ron an evil grin. "Maybe I just won't answer."

"What? You can't just not answer! Do you want me to have to carry you down those steps?" Ron suggested jokingly. Hermione's eyes lit up for the briefest of seconds before she shook her head and got up.

"Fine. I'll go. But the only reason I'm going is because I'm afraid of heights and if you carried me, I'd be pretty far off the ground." With that, she left the room, shortly followed by a smiling Ron.

A/N: Well, I told you it was short. I'm currently writing the next chapter. That is the one where they will actually play the game. Ok…seeya next chapter!! And thanks to those people who have reviewed!!!


	4. Truth or Dare (for lack of a better titl...

A/N: Wow, I got a lot of reviews so far! Everyone really liked it. This will be the 'corny' chapter. It is the game after all. There should be a chapter after this if I plan it right. I'm going to leave you with another cliffhanger! Sorry, I'm evil, I know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great!!

Disclaimer: Man, this is the fourth chapter!! If you didn't pay attention before and see who I gave credit to, you're insane!

Setting: Ron's living room.

Summary: The characters (see below) play truth or dare (finally) and they decide, much to Ron's discomfort, that they should all take truth potions. That way, it will actually be truthful. Well, I won't tell you what happens but I will say, messed up confessions and confusion ensues!!!

Characters: Ron, Hermione, Harry, George, Fred, Ginny, and (my fav. in this story) Angelina!! Yay!

Pairings: Obviously, R/Hr, H/G, G/no one (sorry), F/A.

Chapter 4

Truth or Dare (for lack of a better title)

Ron and Hermione made their way down the steps and, though Hermione either didn't notice or didn't care, saw everyone staring eagerly at them. Hermione gave them all a weird look, not knowing that they had expected Ron to have gone up and confessed everything to her, and sat down next to Ginny on the couch. Everyone, except Hermione, continued to stare at Ron who blushed and said, "What!?" before sitting as far away from Hermione as he could.

"So, what game do you all need me to play with you?" Hermione asked.

"We wanted you to play truth or dare with us." George said simply, ignoring Hermione's shocked face. She obviously knew what the game involved. She turned to look toward Ron, who still didn't seem to understand why she was looking so horrified.

"We can't play that!" Hermione protested.

"Of course we can, and we will!" Fred told her.

"He means, can you please play with us Hermione? We would really be honored if you could. Besides, if Ginny and Ron don't know how to play after we explain it, you can teach them how." Angelina corrected for her boyfriend.

Hermione sighed but said, "Oh all right but I will _not_ say something to embarrass myself!" Fred and George exchanged evil grins and Hermione shuddered slightly. "Go ahead, tell them how to play and then see if they are still eager to join in." She told the twins bitterly.

"Ron, Ginny, truth or dare is very easy actually. Someone goes first and they choose a person. The person that they chose will either have to answer an embarrassing question, that is truth, or do something ridiculous, that's dare." Angelina explained because the twins didn't look like they could. They were trying very hard not to start laughing when they watched Ron's color change. It went from slightly green, to red, to white in less than two seconds.

"You know," he began casually, "Hermione's right. Now that I think about it, I have a lot of summer work to do and-"

"And a month to do it in so you will not move one inch." George told him in a very un-George-like stern voice. Ron shrank back and became whiter. George smiled and became himself again. "Ok, let's all get in a circle on the floor because that's the easiest way to do it." No one argued, having seen how stern he could act, and they situated themselves on the floor. Ron quickly took a seat across the circle from Hermione so that he wouldn't have to sit near her. Hermione frowned a little and Ron hoped that she didn't think he was mad at her. He didn't like avoiding her but he had to. The terribly annoying feelings that the twins told him about seemed to be getting worse. 

Hermione looked a little disappointed at the fact that Ron seemed so happy to be sitting in between Angelina and Harry. Perhaps he liked Angelina! Hermione sighed angrily. She was slowly being driven insane and she could do nothing to stop it. Why would Ron like Angelina? She was three years older (_'Fleur was more!!'_ came the involuntary reminder.) and she was _Fred's_ girlfriend. 

"Who would like to go first?" Fred started.

"Wait a second Fred. What about the," The last part of George's exclamation was unheard for it was said in a whisper. A second later Fred had shouted, "Oh yeah!" and rushed out of the room, leaving even Angelina surprised. He came back minutes later with seven small vials. Everyone looked at them suspiciously, except George who seemed to know what they were.

"What are those Fred?" Angelina asked as he put the vials in the center of the circle and sat back in his spot.

"Oh nothing, take them and I'll tell you. There is one for each person." He replied, taking his own and gulping it down in one swallow. He shivered, "Icy stuff that is. Go ahead, it won't bite!" He told everyone, except for George, who was already reaching for his. The others looked at the bottles suspiciously, especially Hermione. She grabbed her vial and looked at it critically. She sat for at least a minute and everyone was waiting for her to drink hers. The other vials had been placed back on the tray that Fred had brought them out on. 

She continued to stare at the vial until her eyebrows went up in realization. "This is a truth potion!" She said, glaring at Fred. He looked at her without any expression on his face. She changed her strategy and said in an icy voice, "Fred, is this a truth potion?" 

He sighed and replied, "Yes." almost involuntarily.

"I will not take this. I refuse to play if I have to drink a potion!" She looked very angry indeed as she stared at everyone. The others, minus the twins, were looking very uneasy now. "How long does the truth potion last George?" She asked, knowing he would have to reply.

"Two hours." He had the same forced tone that Fred did.

"Two hours?!" Ron seemed to have gotten his voice back. "You can't make me play then. It isn't fair."

"Ron what isn't fair? We all took the potion. We are all on equal ground, except for Hermione." Fred told him, looking at Hermione expectantly. Ron let his eyes drift to Hermione who was holding the vial away from her as if it were poison.

"Please just take it so we can start." He told her, giving her a very worried stare and letting his gaze drop. She couldn't take it! She hated Ron so much sometimes. If he didn't have so much damn power over her she probably would have a much easier life. She couldn't get over that hopeful look in his eyes, hopeful that she would just accept the game and play along.

Hermione groaned, put the glass up to her lips, and closed her eyes. The liquid was like ice, much like the potion she had taken in first year to get back through the flames. She shuddered involuntary and sighed. She looked at everyone else in the circle. "There, now we can start." Fred and George gave her their sly grins again and she groaned, knowing that they had something bad planned.

"I'll go first!" Ginny said eagerly. Ron looked sick and Hermione guessed that he was probably thinking the same thing that she was, 'Please, please don't pick me!!'. 

"I choose, Angelina." Ginny said happily.

"Dare." She replied confidently. Ginny groaned, she had been hoping that she would pick truth. She had a great question for her. 

She thought for a second and then, grinning madly, said "I dare you to tell me what your favorite thing at the Yule ball was!"

"That isn't fair! That isn't a true dare!" Fred exclaimed, cutting off Angelina, who had started speaking. It was obvious that he knew what she would say. Though she was Fred's girlfriend, she blushed, realizing that she would have to admit what it was to his own sister.

"You be quite Fred. It isn't your turn. Go ahead Angelina." Ginny said, figuring that she knew perfectly well, what Angelina was about to say.

Angelina blushed a bit more before replying in the truth potion's forced tone, "My favorite part of the Yule Ball was when I got kissed goodnight." She ended by sighing and putting her hands over her face to hide her giggles. She had seen Fred to her right, put his hands over his face and change colors. Ron looked sick indeed. He hadn't been so pale in his life. Harry tried to stifle a laugh and Ginny was doubled over laughing. George snorted and patted his brother on the back.

"Ah, too bad it isn't my turn. I know what I'd ask you Freddy!" He joked.

"Oh do be quite." Fred snapped, looking considerably redder than before. 

Angelina cleared her throat to stop herself from laughing again and looked around the circle. "Hmm, who should I choose?" She asked, carefully looking at everyone's reaction to this statement. Ron edged, ever so slightly, closer to Harry (who didn't look too worried) and farther away from Angelina. Hermione kept an emotionless face but Angelina could tell she was terrified. Ginny didn't seem to mind the idea of being asked something but she had just had a turn to choose. Fred and George were generally worry-free, and they looked almost too eager to be chosen.

"Ok, I choose Harry." She said finally. Harry's confident smile disappeared but he sat taller, as if he were about to face one of Hagrid's pets in battle. Ginny, who sat next to Harry, covered her mouth quickly so she wouldn't giggle and embarrass him. He did look funny, trying to appear brave. Angelina had noticed too and was biting her lip to keep herself from smiling too much. 

"T-truth" His voice betrayed him and he blushed.

Angelina looked carefully at him. She certainly didn't want to embarrass Harry but it was a game and she had to play it like a game. She sighed, hoping Harry wouldn't be too angry with her, and said, "Ok Harry, if you could have taken any girl to the ball who would you have taken?" Harry grew pale and swallowed. Ginny's smile became smaller. She knew who it would have been. Obviously, it was Cho. Ron and Hermione weren't the only ones who had noticed how much attention he gave her.

He swallowed and replied with a name that Only Ginny and Ron seemed to have heard. Both pairs of eyes grew wide and Ginny began to stare at him, blushing to the roots of her hair. Ron didn't seem angry but he definitely looked confused. 

"Sorry mate, I don't think they heard you." Ron laughed as Harry went crimson and glared at Ron.

"He won't respond unless he's asked." Hermione smiled, figuring what he must have said. She, after all, was sitting next to Ginny, who was now shifting slightly in her spot. 

"Harry can you please repeat what you said?" Angelina asked.

Harry sighed and said in a clearer, yet still forced tone. "Ginny." Hermione laughed lightly, seeing Ginny grow darker out of the corner of her eye. Fred and George gaped at Harry, and Angelina looked pleased with herself. 

"I'm sorry Harry." Angelina told him quickly. 

"Nah, it's fine." Harry replied, blushing deeper still, and not sounding like it was fine at all. "I choose George."

"Yes!" George replied happily. "Dare!"

Harry grinned happily. "I dare you to eat this." He told George, who's expression became sad. He obviously thought that eating something couldn't be very hard. Harry took a crème out of his pocket. It was wrapped in plastic and George's expression changed immediately. Harry tossed him the desert and George smirked.

"Ah, a man of my own taste. My favorite, Canary Crème!" He unwrapped the package and ate the whole thing in one bite. As soon as he swallowed, the George they knew disappeared and a bright yellow bird took his place. "Good thing I improved them so that you can talk!" George obviously hadn't improved them that much. He sounded like he had inhaled Helium. They could all understand what he was saying but he spoke in a very high 'chirpy' voice. Ginny, now recovered (though not entirely) from Harry's truth, began to giggle loudly at the sight of her older brother.

"What?" He chirped. She looked up at him again but couldn't stay like that for more than a second before she grabbed her stomach and bent over, double up with laughter. The others followed after, leaving George, the bright yellow, feathery bird, to attempt crossing his arms. This, however, did not work because the appendages, which were previously his arms, were now stubby little yellow wings. 

He groaned (but it sounded more like a squeak) and said, "Ok, my turn." Hermione began to laugh again, thinking he sounded just like a chipmunk. "I choose Ron." Ron instantly stopped laughing and stared at 'George', a look of panic in his eyes.

Ron weighed his options carefully. George could be mean if he wanted to. If he chose truth, he could ask whom he liked (_'which would be really unfair!'_), but then, if he did a dare, it might be something terrible like (A/N: like all the other truth or dare fics… 'I dare you to kiss Hermione!!' how childish) dare him to tell everyone his deepest secret, which at the moment, was the fact that he did care about Hermione more than a friend.

"Well? What do you choose? We can't wait all day long." George squeaked again.

Ron sighed, knowing what was coming, and said with a shaking voice, "Truth."

George smiled and got an evil gleam in his eyes, which was anything but comforting. "Describe the five things that come to your mind when you think about Harry, and Hermione."

Ron was definitely going to be sick. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, not wanting to see their reactions if he said something terrible, and began.

"Harry is a great pal, brave, kind, generous, and stubborn." Ron stopped for a second, keeping his eyes shut tightly as he heard Harry snort at the last comment. Ron didn't know that Hermione looked just as nervous as he did. She was on the edge of either breaking down crying or laughing hysterically. She didn't know what she would do if he said something mean now.

"Hermione is," he swallowed heavily and continued in the same forced tone, "annoying," he felt himself go pale and hoped beyond hope that she wasn't listening or paying attention. She was, and she was beginning to feel very bad. "An over achiever, a perfectionist, afraid of making mistakes," He distinctly felt someone push past him and he could bet anything that it was Hermione but didn't dare open his eyes. Instead, he closed them tighter as he let out the last word, "beautiful."

A/N: Muahaha!! *Cough* I know. You are all going to murder me in my sleep but I had to stop it here!! Trust me! I haven't even written the next chapter but I'm assuming that it will be the last one. I really hope you all like this! Gosh, this chapter was the hardest darn thing in the world to write. To make it clear, yes indeed, it was Hermione who pushed past him and nope, she didn't hear him say the last one…how ironic right? Oh well, I'll get the next one out ASAP!! Also, if some of the parts in this are messed up or something, it's because I posted with out reading through it. If it is messed up, please don't flame me for it. I tried to get it out as fast as I could because people were threatening my life if I didn't finish… hehe, that's ok. I'm happy you are enjoying it!! K, c-ya next chapter!


	5. In Which Adnap Has No Clue What To Title...

A/N: I'm so sorry about the last chapter but I had to end it there. I was writing it at eleven thirty trying to post it so that you could all read it. If you're wondering, yes at the end, or at least sometime in my story, they will kiss so just keep reading. For all of you H/G fans, I might either do a separate story or another chapter talking about them. I can't just expect you to believe that Ginny ignores the fact that he wanted to take her to the Yule Ball. I know, it looked like he wanted to take Cho in the canon but too bad. This is my story and I can decide what happens. If you want to read the H/G one, tell me in the review and I'll write one. Thanx!!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Setting: Ron's living room.

Summary: Hermione feels terrible because she thinks Ron hates her. The rest of the people, besides Ron, think that he's extremely sweet for saying what he did. Ron is angry that the twins made him play. After much bickering and some very sad (almost definitely OOC) feelings from Ron, he decides to talk to Hermione. And that, my friends, is all I will tell you here!!

Characters: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, George, Fred, and Angelina.

Pairings: The major/only one in this chapter is R/Hr.

Chapter 5

In Which Adnap Doesn't Have A Clue What to Title This

Ron sat unbelievably still. He couldn't move. It was very silent and it was obvious that Hermione wasn't in the room. He still sat with his eyes jammed shut for fear of seeing everyone else's expressions. Harry finally moved next to him and took Ron's hands off of his face.

"You might as well look mate, she's not here anyway." Ron groaned, seeing the spot that Hermione had once occupied, completely empty. Everyone was silent as Ron covered his face again and groaned, wanting to just die right then and there. No one wanted to speak and the game was temporarily terminated. Ron sighed finally, let his arms drop to his sides, and looked around at the rest of the circle.

"What happened?" He asked, figuring that he already knew full well what had gone on. Everyone began to speak at once, they were all under the truth potion and since he hadn't specified a person, they all answered at the same time. "Stop!" He shouted and they did. "For Merlin's sake Angelina what happened?" Angelina started again, this time by herself.

"Hermione was watching you very closely the whole time and I don't think she could take it any longer by the time that you got to the fourth one. She left the circle and ran upstairs."

Ron paled even more. "Was she," he knew she must have been but he asked anyway, "was she um, crying?" He looked around the circle, as they all replied, "No."

"No?" He stopped for a second and saw that everyone was going to reply again. "Stop it will you! Ginny, you're sure she wasn't crying?"

"Yes. She wasn't crying but she was darn near close to it. Why couldn't you just make something, oh, the truth potion." She snorted angrily at the twins. "This is all your fault! Look what you did. Hermione probably thinks that Ron hates her now!"

"It wasn't our fault." They both exclaimed immediately.

"If it was anyone's fault, it was Ron's." Fred told them.

"What?! Why is it my fault? If you hadn't given me that stupid potion this would have never happened." 

"Ron, what he was trying to say is, yes you did take a truth potion. Truth potions only allow you to tell exactly what the answer is at that moment. Some of your answers could have even been interpreted as compliments if your brain had chosen other words to use. The thing is, it didn't. Hermione didn't wait until after you said the last one. She never found out the last thing you said. I'm sure the annoying one really got to her." Angelina tried to be kind. Ron groaned and put his head in his hands again. 

"Ron, it was very nice of you to say that. The last one at least." Ginny began. "It's a shame really that Hermione never heard it. I'm sure that she would understand if she did know."

Ron lifted his head and glared at her. "I know what you're getting at and I'd rather have her hate me forever than,"

"Than admit that you like her?" Angelina asked.

"Yes." The word slipped out of Ron's mouth.

"Why is that Ron?" Harry said next to him. No less than two seconds later, an (A/N: extremely long) explanation began flowing from Ron's lips.

"Because she likes Viktor and she always will too! He's rich and famous and perfect. I can't compete with him. I'm nothing to her except for her foolish, poverty-stricken best friend, who can't even afford proper robes! Everything I own is rubbish. She's always felt sorry for me but that was as far as it went. At least if she hated me I'd be able to know what she felt towards me instead of always being confused and angry at her." He stopped, resting his head on his arms, and refusing to look at anyone. 

Harry had always known that Ron had been embarrassed about being poor, (how couldn't he have when they had fought just last year about it?), but he never knew Ron was worried about it when it came to Hermione. Hermione never thought any of that. Harry didn't understand where he was getting it from but Ron definitely believed it all. 

Ginny spoke up first, in a timid voice. "Ronald Weasley, you know Hermione would never think that!" She wasn't stern. She spoke in what she hoped was a comforting voice. Ginny knew where he was coming from. Ron wasn't the only one who was teased about his lack of money. She received just the same treatment. When she began again her, voice was choked with tears. 

"I know what you mean. I know it's hard to go to Hogwarts and see everyone with their perfectly fitting robes. You're not the only one who has to go through that Ron. I have to, Fred and George have to, we all do. The good thing is, we have friends who don't care about that type of stuff. Hermione never ever felt that way about you. You know Hermione. You know that she cares about you, and not only because she's sorry that you don't have everything she and Harry do. She cares about you Ron, because you are Ron. I know I can't convince you but just try and believe me." 

She stopped, not knowing what else to say. Just like Ginny said, the twins knew how it felt to have people like Malfoy sneer at you and laugh at you because you had to wear handed down clothing. They had gotten through it by having a sense of humor. Ginny was sweet so everyone overlooked the fact that she had less money than they did. Ron, however, hadn't let himself find a way to get past it.

Ron had always sought to prove everyone wrong. He didn't want people to feel sorry that he didn't have things. He had tried to make everyone feel that he was invincible to the taunts that were thrown at him. He had kept this up for as long as Harry had known him and it had worked but it seemed that Ron had finally given up and forgotten that he wasn't supposed to act 'sappy'. Though he still hadn't taken his head off his arms, Harry had a feeling that if he had looked up right then, they would see that Ron was more vulnerable than he made himself out to be.

Angelina came to sit closer to Ron and she put a hand on his back. "I'm sorry to tell you this Ron because you're probably beating yourself up about it anyway but right now isn't the best time to feel sorry for yourself. Hermione is probably feeling terrible right now and she needs someone to talk to her. I'm sure you know who the best person for the job would be. Do you understand? Do you know what you have to do?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't be angry. 

He looked up at her, realization showing on his face. "Your right. What in bloody hell am I still doing down here?"

"Especially when your girl is up there." The twins said in unison.

Ron clambered to his feet with newfound confidence and made his way toward the staircase. "Wish me luck. Hopefully she'll let me into Ginny's room." He began to walk up when Harry called him back.

"Hey Ron," He shouted and Ron stopped and made his way back down.

"What is it now?"

"If it doesn't go well, you can always use this." Harry tossed him something wrapped up in plastic. Ron looked at it before smiling widely. It was a Canary Crème. (A/N: Don't ask why he has so many of these in his pockets…they mysteriously got there) "I'm sure that would get a laugh out of her." Ron shook his head at his friend, turned back around, and rushed up the stairs. 

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Next chapter's the last. They are both short but I wanted to cut it there. Enjoy!!


	6. Happily Ever After

A/N: Now I know this is the last chapter. I guess I could have joined this one and the last one together but I decided to break them apart. I hope you enjoy and I hope the ending was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: As I've said before, I don't own anything.

Setting: Ginny's room (finally)

Summary: Ron finally talks to Hermione. That's all I'll tell you. Sorry it took so long to get here.

Characters: Ron and Hermione

Parings: You should know by now.

Chapter 6

Happily Ever After (A/N: Corny. I know)

Ron reached Ginny's room faster than he ever had before. He knocked on the door but no answer came. Feeling terrible about what he must have made Hermione feel like, he slowly opened the door. Hermione lay asleep on the extra bed, eyes red from crying. He didn't want to wake her but he knew that if he didn't talk to her now, he would never have the guts to do it again. Taking a deep breath, he came to sit on the bed, just below where her knees rested.

"Hermione wake up for a second." He told her in a shaking voice. She moved next to him but didn't wake up. "Hermione, hello…." He got up to kneel near her head and he shook her lightly. She opened her eyes carefully but then began to glare when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here Ron?" Her tone was cold.

The automatic response came with out Ron thinking about it. "I came to say I'm sorry and that I,"

"Well I don't care if you're sorry. Go away." She turned over, facing the wall.

"I can't go away I have something to tell you."

"Whatever it is I don't care." She replied sternly, not turning around.

"I know you'll care about this though." She didn't respond. "Hermione you have to listen to me. I have something extremely important to say to you." She ignored him. "Hermione," he said cautiously, knowing she was still under the power of the truth potion, "did you hear the fifth thing I said for my truth?"

"No. Why would it matter if I did? What was it? Did you say that I was a terrible person or that I only 'go out' with guys four years older or something ridiculous like that?" She asked, still facing the wall. 

Ron knew what would happen next. He dearly hated truth potion. 

"The last thing I said was that you are beautiful." The forced tone was back in his voice. Hermione stiffened, knowing that he had to tell the truth. It became deathly silent and Ron realized that she was hardly breathing. She turned over and sat on her knees facing Ron.

"You're still under the truth potion?" She asked slowly.

"Yes of course I am. It lasts two hours remember?" Ron said.

"Yes. But if you are still under the potions powers, why did you say that?"

"Because I think you're beautiful." Ron winced as the last word came out.

"What?" Another question, the truth potion took over again.

"I said I think you're beautiful." And with out the help of the truth potion he told her, "I know you're beautiful. 

"Ron, you, but," Hermione stopped and reminded herself that this was a good thing. She shouldn't be surprised, she should be happy. Something inside didn't understand though. She knew she would be torturing Ron by asking this but she had to know. "Why though? How can you think I'm beautiful? Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

He looked at her again for half a second before the answer came spilling out of his mouth. "I've always thought you were beautiful. You are beautiful to me if not to anyone else. Your hair is beautiful. I love how it's so puffy. I know you hate it that way but it's adorable. Your eyes are beautiful. They are the most magnificent things about you. I love how they sparkle and shine when you know the answer to something. I love to see your expression change when you are angry or annoyed with me. I even love when we fight, though that isn't always the best thing to love about you. I love everything about you. How can you even ask me that Hermione?"

"It's hard to believe you." She responded automatically. "The thing is, you don't make me _feel_ beautiful. I certainly don't think I'm beautiful. How am I supposed to when," She forced herself to say the rest in a whisper that Ron couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" He asked in an anxious voice.

"I said, how am I supposed to feel beautiful when," She closed her eyes as she continued, "the person I like didn't even know I was girl." Ron's heart stopped, or at least that was what it felt like to him. She couldn't have meant what he thought she did. Tears began to roll involuntarily down her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly, feeling stupid for showing so much emotion over something as trivial as this. 

He had to do something, to say something that would make her feel better. He took a deep breath and made himself go on. "What would you do if I guaranteed that the bloody idiot you're talking about finally woke up and realized what a special, wonderful person you are and that you are the best girl he's ever known?" 

Hermione stopped crying and before shocking herself along with Ron she said, "I'd do this." And leaning over, she kissed him on the lips. It took a second for Ron's brain to realize what was going on. When he did finally become conscious of what he was doing, he stood slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist, and still managing to kiss her at the same time. Hermione slowly put her arms around his neck and rested them there. She broke away and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I was an idiot, a terrible, stupid, bloody idiot. I should have known how much I cared about you." A sudden thought struck him and he hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way, "Hermione, I thought, I thought you and Viktor…" he let his voice fade away and Hermione pulled back so that she could see him. She hadn't noticed Ron didn't call him 'Vicky'.

"Ron, I never fancied Viktor! Yes, he took me to the ball but I only went because he asked. We both knew that we weren't meant to be anything more than friends." 

Ron stared at her. "But, didn't you go to Bulgaria?" He asked, looking a little surprised.

"Ron! Where am I right now?"

"Ginny's room." He said, still a little confused.

"Yes, so I obviously couldn't have gone to Bulgaria." She told him logically.

"Why didn't you go? I thought you wanted to."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly. They were going around in circles. "Ron, I didn't go for two reasons, one I told you, Viktor and I decided to just be friends, as for the other, I had more important people to be with this summer." Ron's mouth curved into a smile at the realization of what she must have meant by this.

"So you wanted to see me more than Viktor?"

"Yes. Ron isn't that what I just said?"

"Well, yeah but I wanted to hear you actually say it." Hermione shook her head slowly, laughing at how silly Ron could be sometimes, before resting her forehead against his chest. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hermione told him, "Does this mean, are we," She cleared her throat, angry that she could still manage to be embarrassed even after they both knew how they felt about each other. "What I mean to say is, are we like Fred and Angelina?"

"Well, it doesn't matter what we're called right? I don't have to refer to you as my, um, my girlfriend if you don't want that." Hermione smiled.

"I do want that. I've never, never had a, boyfriend before. I think it will be a lot of fun to say that I have one now. I'm sure mom and dad will have a heart attack when they find out."

"The rest of the Gryffindor house will be pleased though. Angelina told me they'd all been waiting for us to figure it out. They were all beginning to think we were a little dense to not see what was right in front of our eyes."

"You have to feel sorry for them though. It must get rather annoying to see us bickering all the time. They probably get extremely tired of it."

"Too bad for them. They won't be able to say we didn't realize it anymore. We really should go down shouldn't we?"

"Yes. I want to talk to Ginny and see if she'll ever be able to speak with Harry while keeping a straight face. I have to admit, I wasn't that surprised by his answer."

"Sure you weren't." Ron replied. Hermione stepped down from the bed and was walking toward the door when an evil (to say the least) idea came to Ron's mind. As quickly as he could, he took all five feet of her into his arms and began walking toward the open door. 

"Ron what are you doing? I told you I'm afraid of heights!"

"I'm sweeping you off your feet. And don't worry, I won't drop you."

"I told you I didn't want you to carry me down the steps!" She shouted though she was only trying to appear angry. Anyone who saw her would say she looked like she was actually enjoying this.

"I just figured, we are going to be embarrassed by our friends anyway, why not have some fun while doing it." He told her as he climbed down the first set of stairs.

"This isn't in any way fun!" She exclaimed though she had the strangest of smiles on her face. 

"Of course it isn't Hermione." They heard a familiar voice reply.

"Harry help get him away. He's being terribly-"

"Cute? Is that what you were going to say Hermione?" Ginny asked as Ron reached the family room and dropped her on the couch.

"Very funny." Hermione replied sarcastically, growing red as she saw everyone watching her.

"So, I see you two worked out your problems." Angelina replied smiling.

"I guess Fred and Angelina aren't the only ones we are going to have to keep an eye on after all. We'll have to watch you two closely when the next ball comes around." Ginny smirked at Hermione.

"Just keeping poking fun, I'm too happy to care."

"Oooh, you're too happy to care. What _did_ you do to her Ron?" Fred asked.

Ron blushed and Harry covered the silence. "I'll make tea and then we can start playing again." Harry suggested. He was eager to ask Ginny a few questions. He left for the kitchen.

"Again?" Ginny asked.

"Don't be worried Ginny. I'm sure Harry everyone will go nice and easy on you." George replied, though his smile looked too kind. When Harry came back, they returned to their spots, Hermione now sitting next to Ron, and continued to play, everyone feeling much better than they had in a long time.

The End****

A/N: Sorry, that was a terrible ending. I hope the story wasn't too OOC. I tried my hardest to keep it right. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review. I'll accept flames because I think some parts of this deserve it but this is how I wanted it. Please tell me if you want that H/G one…thanks! 


	7. The Chapter That Almost Never Was

A/N: After some consideration and prodding from my reviewers, I decided to do the Harry/Ginny part of this story. I reread the end of the sixth chapter and I didn't like how I had ended it so just pretend that Harry never asked Ginny anything during the continuation of the game. It will take place a few hours after Ron carries Hermione down the stairs. Do you understand? I hope you do. Ok, well, I hope you all enjoy this… at least those of you who requested that I do this. Have fun reading and r2r (remember to review)!!!

Disclaimer: My favorite author in the whole world, Mrs. J. K. Rowling, wrote all these characters and they all belong to her!! So yeah, they don't belong to me and I hope that all of you realize that… it is rather obvious isn't it?!

Setting: Ron's room, Ginny's room.

Summary: Harry is still rather embarrassed about his little confession during the game. Ginny is avoiding Harry as much as she can. Herm and Gin have a little chat. 

Spoiler warning: fourth book

Characters: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, & Angelina.

Pairing: H/G and implied R/Hr & F/A because it is supposed to take place during a fic of those pairings.

Chapter 7

The Chapter That Almost Never Was

The day was finally over and Harry was thankful. The truth potion's power was spent and he sat alone in Ron's room, just thinking. It had been a long day; a very long day and it had been mostly centered on Ron and Hermione. Of course Harry was happy for his friends and he was happy that he didn't have to listen to them bicker, for a little while at least, but something didn't feel right. Ginny had been avoiding him since the new couple had made their entrance back downstairs. That was the thing that was bothering him the most. He had talked to Ginny a lot more since the summer began and he didn't like the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he realized that she didn't want to talk to him.

Why did Angelina have to ask him that? She must have known that he didn't like Cho anymore. It must have been some girly intuition she had. Harry sighed and stretched out on the extra bed inside Ron's room. He closed his eyes, forgetting to take off his glasses and just relaxed for the first time in weeks. Harry was just beginning to enjoy his free time when there was a knock on the door. 

"Hey Harry, you in there?" It was Ron. 

Harry groaned and called back. "Yeah, I'm in here." The door opened slowly revealing the redhead. 

Ron walked in, shutting the door behind him. "So, you're just going to sit in here? Don't you at least want to play chess or do something?" He asked, sitting on his own bed.

With out looking up, Harry replied, "I was hoping I could just sit here. I'm not really in the mood for chess."

"Oh, well, ok." They were quiet for a few minutes until Ron spoke up. "Hey, Harry, I was thinking,"

"And…"

"And, well, you know if you, um, wanted to take Gin to the dance, why didn't you just ask her?" Harry suppressed a sigh. He really didn't feel like talking about this at the moment. He knew Ron was expecting an answer though, so he replied.

"I didn't really think of taking her at first. I really did like Cho, for a while, but I kind of got over that. I mean, I know she'll be a good friend if but it wasn't going to work out. It was like I already knew that it wouldn't work and I realized that I didn't like her anymore when it no longer bothered me that she didn't go to the dance with me. I guess I said I wanted to take Ginny just because I knew I would have a nice time with her if we went." Ron let this information soak in for a second.

"Harry, do you like Gin now? Taking someone to a dance doesn't always mean that you like them, that way. Ginny went with Neville and I _know_ she doesn't like him." Ron stopped but then added. "You know Harry, I wouldn't be angry or anything if you did feel that way."

"You really wouldn't be cross with me? I mean, just saying if I did, but I haven't said that."

"Oh of course you haven't. I know. It was hypothetical." Ron told him, trying not to smile. Harry had heard that before but he didn't clue into the fact that he had heard Ron say it earlier about Hermione. He had told them that he really hadn't liked Hermione, he was only saying that he did for theoretical purposes. "I wouldn't be angry at all if you liked Ginny, even if she is my sister. You're my best chum Harry. I'd like to see you happy, even if it is kind of scary to think about."

"Thanks a lot Ron." Harry replied sarcastically. "That makes me feel much better."

"Sorry. You know, you should talk to her. It isn't really hard now that I look back at it. It was actually kind of silly for me to be worried about talking to Hermione. You should do it. I'm Gin's brother, I know she likes you." He stopped, "Ok, well, when you do talk to her, just don't tell her I said that or she'd skin me alive."

"_If_ I talk to her, I'll try to remember that." Harry retorted, sighing deeply.

"Talk to Mione, she'll tell you I'm right. She talks to Ginny more than any of the rest of us does. She must know something."

"Can't we all just forget that I like her and," Harry stopped and growled to himself.

"Now, I understand what you must have thought about Mione and I." Ron laughed. "Just go talk to Gin. I'm sure she'd be really happy about it. Trust me, the only reason that she doesn't want to talk to you right now is because she is a bit embarrassed by the whole thing. She had expected you to say that you wanted to go with Cho too."

"I'm going to talk to Angelina. She's done this before and she got you to talk to Hermione. She must have said something right." 

"Hey, Harry," Ron smiled "when you two do talk about this, remember that she is my sis. Try not to hurt her or anything. I don't think Fred and George would like you much anymore, not to mention what I'd do to you. I've always been close to Gin so I'd get a bit upset if anything happened." Harry turned a little green but nodded and smiled. "Just joking Harry. Don't worry." Ron watched as Harry left the room.  

~Inside Ginny's room~

"Ginny just talk to me please?" Hermione pleaded with her friend.

A muffled voice replied. "Hermione I don't want to talk to anyone about anything. You know I can't talk to him about this."

"I never said you had to talk to Harry I just want you to talk to me."

Ginny lifted her pillow off her head, which she had apparently been trying to suffocate herself with. "Why? There isn't anything to talk about. There was something obviously wrong with the truth potion and Harry said the wrong name. Oh well, story's over. No need to talk about anything." Then she jammed the pillow back over her face again.

"Ginny!" Hermione complained. "You know that isn't what happened! You can't just answer with the wrong reply. Why do you think it is called a truth potion? You are forced to tell the truth!"

Ginny shook her head under the pillow. "He didn't even ask me to the ball. How could he have wanted to take me if he didn't ask in the first place."

"Gin, maybe he was worried that Ron would get mad. Maybe he finally got the nerve up to ask you when he found out that Neville had already asked. It could have been anything. I think you just have to talk to him. You know Harry, he's quiet about things, even to Ron and I. You have to go up to him and talk if you want him to tell you anything."

"Even then he might not talk to me about anything." Ginny told Hermione. "I just can't talk to him. I would be too embarrassed. What if he just wanted to take me as a friend? What if he just wanted to go with someone he knew, and that's why he said me name. He could have wanted to take me even if he didn't like me."

"Oh Ginny, I doubt that is what happened. Ginny I'm sure that he likes you. He's been talking to you a lot more. What have you two been talking about? He could just like you as a friend but I highly doubt that is he feels about you." Ginny lifted her head off of her pillow and chanced a glance at Hermione. She was smiling at her.

"He's been telling me a lot about his aunt and uncle. He also told me about Sirius." Hermione looked alarmed. "Don't worry Hermione. I won't say anything. It took me the longest time to believe him. I really wanted to but it is kind of unbelievable if you weren't there to see him. I won't talk about it. I wish you had told me before. I would have loved to meet his godfather." She stopped for a second and became rather somber. "He's also been telling me a little bit about the tournament. He hasn't told me much but from what he has told me, it sounds horrible. I just can't imagine what he had to go through there."

Hermione tried not to sound too nosy when she asked, "Gin, what has he told you about the tournament?"

"He told me how he had gotten taken to that place by touching the trophy. He never told me how Cedric d-died. I never asked of course. I think it's too hard for him to talk about." Ginny let her head rest on her chest. "I just feel terrible for him. I wish he would talk to someone about it."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I just want to make him feel better but I'm not really sure how I could do that." Hermione shook her head. "It's awful trying to help someone who doesn't want to be helped." They sat in silence before Ginny spoke up.

"You know, maybe I should talk to him. I'm a big girl now." Hermione laughed, causing Ginny to stop talking and glare at her. "I wasn't finished. This is not funny in the least bit." Hermione fell silent but bit her lip to stop herself from laughing more. "I should be able to talk to him with out acting stupid now. This is a normal thing to talk about right? Shouldn't this be easy to talk about?"

"I don't know if it is supposed to be easy to talk about. It wasn't terribly easy for me to say anything like this to Ron. I'm sure you'll be fine though. Believe me, Harry likes you."

"I'll never know if I don't try to talk to him. I believe you but I might as well talk to him about it. Sitting here complaining and worrying isn't doing me any good." Ginny got up and gave Hermione a hug. 

She held her head high and walked briskly out of her room. She didn't watch where she was going and ran right into Harry, falling backwards into a sitting position. Her confidence withered away immediately and her throat closed up. She gazed up at him and felt herself beginning to blush.

"I'm sorry Ginny." He said, becoming the opposite color that Ginny had turned, white. He reached his hands down to help her up. She took them, feeling that unwelcome feeling of sickness seep into her stomach as her arms went numb.

"That's ok, I ran into you." Ginny said once she was standing. She silently brushed herself off and looked away, not wanting to even take a glance at his face.

"So, er, Ginny um-"

"Can we take a walk outside?" Ginny interrupted. She chanced a glance at him. He looked relieved.

"That would be great." He told her with sincerity. They walked silently down the stairs but Fred and George stopped Harry at the door to the back yard.

"Can we speak with you for a moment Harry?" George asked. Harry looked at Ginny who smiled and told him she would wait outside.

"What's up?" Harry asked feeling a bit more relaxed that Ginny was outside now.

"We saw you heading outside with Gin," George began. "And we wanted to remind you that she is our little sister." 

"We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. She is the only girl in the family." 

"Just remember you will have six brothers to deal with if you hurt her in any way." Fred continued. Harry paled.

"We are very protective of her." George told him. "I suppose you've noticed." Harry nodded silently. 

"We really wouldn't want to have to do anything to you,"

"Because you're the best seeker we've had in years,"

"But if you make us,"

"We will." Behind the twins, Angelina sighed and shook her head.

"You two are terrible." The twins turned to stare at Angelina. "How can you make Harry feel like that? You know he's probably so nervous now, he'll never talk to Gin again." The twins gave her sheepish grins.

"We were only messing around Harry." George told him, smiling broadly.

"You should have seen your face though." Fred laughed.

"White as Nearly Headless Nick I'd say." George grinned. Harry let out a sigh and some of the color returning to his cheeks.

"I can't believe you two. That was just mean. It's ok Harry. These two are being idiots. They won't do anything to you. I promise for them. I'll kill them if they do." Angelina reassured Harry, patting him on the back before smacking the twins. "I think a certain young lady is waiting for you outside Harry."

"Uh, yeah, I'll um, see you three later then." He said, walking out of the room quickly, leaving Angelina to slap the twins mercilessly. 

Outside it was becoming cool. The wind blew through the trees. Harry could make out the forms of gnomes running all around the yard, chasing a few hollering chickens. He could also see a short redhead sitting by herself in the fading sunlight. Harry smiled slightly, feeling his stomach tighten involuntarily. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Ginny heard him coming from behind her and she turned. "Hi Harry. What did the twins want?"

"Oh, uh, nothing really." He didn't want to be her angry with the twins. "So, what did you want to talk with me about?" Ginny tried not to grumble. He had to make her start this conversation didn't he?

"I just wanted to talk to you. There wasn't anything in um, in particular." Ginny smiled, yelling silently at herself for losing her nerve. 'Great job Gin! Wonderful, now you'll never talk to him about it.'

"Oh, ok." Harry replied, sounding half relieved, half disappointed. He sighed and let his eyes travel to the gnomes that were scattered all across the yard. "Well, if you didn't have anything specific, I might as well bring up what I wanted to ask you about." But what he wanted to talk about, he didn't say. That was where he stopped talking allowing silence to fill in the loss in conversation.

"Look, Harry, I do have something I want to talk about. I wanted to ask you about the game this afternoon." Harry froze but let her continue speaking. "I just wanted to ask why, I mean," Ginny groaned, putting her head in her hands. With out moving from her current position she mumbled, "This will never work. Hermione was wrong. I can't talk to you about this."

"Listen uh," Harry started. "I know that we have to talk about today. I uh, did you have fun at the Yule Ball?" Ginny looked up and stared at Harry for as long as she could with out feeling awkward.

"I did go with Neville. I guess I'm happy that I went with him because if I hadn't accepted I wouldn't have gone at all. I do wish I had gone with someone who was a bit better at dancing but he tried. He was really sweet."

"But did you have fun? Look Ginny, I'm only asking because I had a terrible time." Harry told her.

"Oh, well, I suppose it was ok. You didn't enjoy yourself?"

"I was with Parvati. I didn't even dance at all except for that first dance." Harry scowled, remembering the experience he'd had, everyone watching the champions dancing around. He'd felt like an idiot then. "The thing is, I," Harry stopped and got a sudden inspiration. He grinned and, hoping that Ginny wouldn't turn him down, or worse run away screaming, he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Ginny stared at him, clearly not expecting him to say that. "I would but, we, well, we have no music." Harry had clearly overlooked this fact.

"If it doesn't bother you, it won't bother me." Harry told her truthfully.

"In that case, sure, I'd love to dance with you." She replied then began to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying something ridiculous. She didn't want to ruin anything now. She only realized vaguely that he took her hands, lead her to the center of the yard, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and avoided his eyes. 

Ginny forced herself to remember every detail of this. Part of her feared it wouldn't happen again and that part constantly told her to engrave this in her brain. Of course, remembering every part of this was making her tired and she resolved to just enjoy it. They moved from side to side slowly. Neither of them knew how long they had been doing this, they were both just happy that they had the chance to do this finally.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. It was getting cold and dark. It must have been nearing six thirty.

"I guess I'm a little cold." She replied. This was an understatement. She looked like she was freezing. She had been shivering for at least five minutes now but that was mostly from being rather nervous. Either way, Harry took half a step closer.

"Better?" He asked almost inaudibly. She nodded quietly, gently resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed and though she couldn't tell, he smiled with relief. Right now, she looked really magnificent to him. The sun was setting behind her back and it lit up her hair making it seem as if it was on fire and she was smiling but he noticed that she was looking away again. He had a sudden urge to kiss her but something inside told him that if he did, she'd whack him. Harry was brought back to real life when he realized that Ginny was talking to him.

"-tell you something but, Harry?" She had lifted her head of his shoulder and stopped, smiling at him. They were dancing slower now, almost not even dancing at all. "Is something bothering you?"

"No. I'm sorry. I was just thinking. I'm listening now. I promise."

"What I was saying was that I am going to tell you something but you have to promise not to talk until I'm finished or I'll never say it again."

"Okay, I promise. I won't say anything until you're done."

"I'm sure you know that I, um," She closed her eyes and forced herself to continue talking, "I fancied you during your second year? Well, I never really got over that." She felt like she would be sick, the only thing that reassured her was the fact that Harry hadn't removed his hands from her waist. "I just wanted you to know that if you don't feel the same way, that's fine with me because-"

"I know I'm interrupting but don't say anything else. The thing is," He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Why should he be nervous? She just told him that she liked him. The thought sunk in slowly and he smiled, feeling more confident. "The thing is, I do er feel the same way." 

Ginny's eyes shot open. They stopped dancing completely. "You what?" She asked, looking directly at him now, not believing what he had said. She had expected him to say that she was a great friend but that he didn't like her that way and that he was sorry. Now she stood absolutely still staring at him.

"I uh, like you, um more than a friend." He told her carefully, thinking she hadn't understood. Ginny didn't know what to say. She began to blush, feeling awkward and very odd indeed. What was she supposed to do now? She had prepared herself for being let down. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to him now that she found out he actually did like her. 

"Gin?" She looked back up at him again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah but I, I thought, don't you like Cho?" She asked.

"Well, I er, used to."

"You mean you don't like her at all anymore? I thought,"

"I don't like her at all anymore. I still think she could be a great friend if she wants to be but I, let's just say I found someone that I like better."

"Oh." Ginny said in surprise. It took several seconds for her to fully realize what he must have meant. "Thank you." She put her head down again, noticing that it was getting dark but not wanting to point it out and ruin the moment. She must have been smiling like an idiot but she didn't care. This was the best feeling she had ever had and she wasn't going to let any ruin it.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Ginny and, praying that she wouldn't kill him, began to lean toward her. Ginny realized what was happening and she closed her eyes tightly, hoping that she wouldn't do something terrible to break the mood.

"Hey Harry? You out here?" An inch away, Harry stopped and forced himself not to yell at whoever it was. He soon realized who had interrupted.

"Remind me to kill Ron." He sighed and let go of her waist. He took a step backwards, watching Ron's figure approach them.

"Hey mate! Angelina told me to…what?" Ron asked, a little afraid of his friend's death glares. Ron looked quickly toward Ginny and back to Harry.  He looked a little hurt. "Geeze, if looks could kill huh?" He stopped and, beginning to back away, he said, "Well, I'll say you'll be inside in a while. Oh and Harry, the twins told me what they said to you. Try to remember that ok?" He grinned at them and left quickly before Harry had a chance to beat him to death.

"It's ruined now. I'll never be able to pull off something that romantic ever again." Harry sighed. 

"Uh, Harry." Ginny said in an embarrassed voice. He looked over at Ginny and blushed, realizing that he had said that with her there.

"Er, sorry."

"That's okay. Maybe we should go inside. I think Angelina wants us to eat now. I bet it will be something good. She's actually a very good cook. You'd never think it about her. I mean-"

"Ginny,"

"She is a Quidditch chaser after all. I would think she would be a terrible cook because in Quidditch you have to work hard. It's probably a lot of strain on your body and-"

"Ginny,"

"I wouldn't think she would have time to-"

"Ginny!"

"What?" She stopped talking and took a deep breath, looking at Harry.

"I thought you'd never stop talking."

"Oh, sorry Harry. I guess I didn't know I was-" Harry couldn't stand it anymore, she had started again and he wasn't about to wait for her to stop talking again. He stepped forward, took Ginny's face in his hands, and kissed her straight on the lips. She froze instantly, not expecting him to do something like that. After a second, she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was true, she hadn't ever kissed anyone but she had a feeling of what she was supposed to do. It took her less than a second to begin to kiss him back. 

Ginny prayed that Ron hadn't told the twins that they were standing out in the dark, apparently doing nothing. She didn't want to be caught right now, especially by them of all people. If Ron had said anything, she knew Fred and George would be out there in a flash planning to do something terribly embarrassing. 

Click, that was the sound they both heard as a blinding flash overtook them and they broke away squinting in the dark. "Hello you two!" Someone called in a cheerful voice.

"Fred!" Ginny yelled, glaring at the first twin she saw.

"Can't wait for mom to see this." George teased, showing the pair a camera they had brought along.

"I'll kill you!" Ginny shouted. 

"Being killed by our younger sister is worth it."

"Don't forget the Gryffindor seeker." Harry stepped in.

"Ah Harry, we thought you'd died for a second. Nice to see you're back with us." Fred told them cheerfully.

"_You_ won't be with us for long Fredrick Weasley!" Ginny said, running toward him and beginning to attack. Harry stayed behind and just laughed, watching as the three siblings ran inside the house, forgetting Harry. He didn't mind. Nothing could bother him right now. Harry shook his head and began to head back to the house feeling very lucky that he had fallen for someone so great. 

A/N: Hi, that was my first real H/G story. I had one more but I don't think that one was very good. I hope you all liked it. I tried really, really, really hard to keep them in character. Did I do a good job?? I hope I did. Please tell me if I didn't and tell me how I could make it better. I haven't really grasped their characters yet. If you want me to review your stories tell me and I will! I love reading stories. I'm sorry, but if your parings conflict with R/Hr or H/G I'd rather not read it because I won't be able to read it with an open mind -_-…I've tried and it didn't work. Thanks again for reading and if you want to e-mail me feel free. My e-mail Addy: (minus the mailto part) mailto:dadkap@msn.com ~Addy N.


End file.
